


Я тебя не люблю

by minty_mix



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Кошмар? - учтиво спрашивает Роджерс, немного приподнимая одеяло.</p>
<p>- Типа того, - она садится, пожимая плечами. - А у тебя? - она красноречиво двигает бровями, Стив видит это в полутьме гостиной и заливается краской по саму макушку. - Расслабься. Помочь?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я тебя не люблю

**Author's Note:**

> Крайняя степень мазохизма: яростно дрочу на Стаки, яростно дрочу на Клинташу, но сама же херачу себе сердце в вдребезги, в ебеня разбивая ОТП. Писала быстро. "Оч подрочить хотелось".

_— Кем мне быть для тебя?_

_— Будь мне другом._

Стив помнит, что говорил эти слова всего лишь несколько часов назад, и Наташа об этом знает. Но в квартире Сэма будто бы все против них, так что Уилсон стелит им на одном диване, неловко извиняясь за это.

— Хей, спокойно, — твёрдо говорит Наташа. — И не в таких условиях были.

Стив только кивает и улыбается.

Посреди ночи он просыпается от того, что Наташа под боком дрожит. Её колотит крупной дрожью, она прижимается к его боку и во сне трется щекой. Стив устало вздыхает, ничему не удивляясь, но проклиная своё тело за предсказуемую реакцию. Он пытается аккуратно выбраться из крепких объятий Наташи, но та мгновенно вскакивает, смотря на него ошалелым взглядом.

— Кошмар? — учтиво спрашивает Роджерс, немного приподнимая одеяло.

— Типа того, — она садится, пожимая плечами. — А у тебя? — она красноречиво двигает бровями, Стив видит это в полутьме гостиной и заливается краской по саму макушку. — Расслабься. Помочь?

— Я сам, — бормочет он.

— Да брось. По-дружески, а?

— Наташа, я не могу…

— Я все сделаю сама. Заткнись и получай удовольствие, — перебивает Романов и рывком стягивает одеяло. Её тонкие пальцы уверенно забираются под резинку белья, обхватывая возбуждённый член Стива и сразу же начиная быстро двигаться вверх-вниз. Роджерс дышит сквозь зубы, вцепившись руками в матрас. Наташа смотрит на него, восторженно сверкая глазами.

Стив не видит — догадывается, что зрачок затопил всю радужку и цвета глаз не видно. И он прекрасно знает, что в его глазах Наташа видит то же.

Она стягивает его бельё, обхватывая член всей рукой, широко дрочит ему, а потом резко наклоняется и проводит языком по всей длине. Стив не может сдержать стон. Когда Наташа обхватывает головку губами, становится совсем невозможно. Рот у Наташи горячий, жаркий, и Стиву просто срывает крышу. Он проводит большим пальцем по её щеке, давит, чувствуя внутри свой же член, а Наташа улыбается, смотря прямо Роджерсу в глаза.

Комнату освещает только слабый свет уличных фонарей, но этого достаточно, чтобы увидеть Наташино возбуждение. Её руки дрожат, когда она принимает в рот больше и в такт водит рукой. А у Стива в голове принцип заезжает за принцип.

— Как давно…? — сквозь стон проговаривает он.

Наташа отрывается от своего занятия, не прекращая двигать рукой, и спокойно отвечает:

— Выдохни, Роджерс. Я тебя не люблю. Просто когда прошлое наступает на пятки, что угодно сойдёт за укрытие.

И она снова берет член в рот.

Стив давится стоном, кусает губу и толкается бедрами вверх. Наташа не сопротивляется.

Ему сейчас не интересно, что ею движет. На его плечах лежит ответственность за всю Америку, за весь мир, так что переживания Наташи его волнуют мало. Ему немного даже неловко от этого: он был воспитан в другие времена, так что такое действие значило для него куда больше, чем простая дружеская помощь. Да и к тому же как хороший друг, каким он привык быть всегда и для всех, он должен был хотя бы поинтересоваться, в чем дело. Но в конце концов — постоянный альтруизм доводит только до могилы, а умирать Стив пока не собирается. Если только Романов не собралась высосать из него всю душу вместе с…

— Наташа, стой, — шипит он, чувствуя близкую разрядку. Она упрямо мотает головой, принимая глубже и начиная активно двигать рукой. Стиву хорошо. У него в голове ни одной связной мысли, все мышцы расслаблены, а в животе закручивается тугой узел. Но он не может себе позволить спустить ей в рот. Не в этой жизни.

Стив тянет её за волосы, буквально оттаскивая от себя. Как раз вовремя: он кончает, выплескиваясь белесой струей на простынь. Наташа смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, а он думает, как будет смотреть в глаза Сэму. Если, конечно, тот ещё не услышал остального представления.

Стив дышит часто, пытаясь прийти в себя. Это был его первый минет, и ощущения, конечно, космические.

— Как я могу… — начинает он, но Романов спокойным голосом снова его перебивает:

— Никак. Мне не нужно. Все в порядке.

Она приносит салфетки с кухни, кидает их в Стива и уходит в ванную. Роджерс вытирается, пытаясь заглушить муки совести от того, что девушка осталась без внимания, хоть и ясно дала понять, что ей этого не нужно. Он приводит себя в порядок и ложится обратно. Наташа приходит через пару минут и ложится рядом.

Они молчат, слушая тишину. Наташу больше не трясет, чему Стив очень рад.

— Эй, Наташа? — зовёт он, зная, что она не спит.

— Да?

— Я тебя тоже не люблю.

Наташа ухмыляется. Стив аккуратно гладит её по голове и думает, что с такой жизнью дружеская рука может понадобиться ему ещё не раз.


End file.
